


No Eating in the Library

by Ellie_W1020



Series: Elizabeth/Moira [1]
Category: The Pantheon Series - Jazel Speights
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Libraries, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_W1020/pseuds/Ellie_W1020
Summary: Moira and Elizabeth spend some time together in the library in Clifton Castle.
Relationships: Elizabeth Westchester/Moira Stone
Series: Elizabeth/Moira [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668628
Kudos: 1





	No Eating in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be a sweet little date between Elizabeth and Moira before Elizabeth's Coronation, but due to Elizabeth's sass, it quickly turned into whatever I'm supposed to call this. Pre-porn? I'm not writing smut, but just the conversation that obviously leads up to it and a little snippet that implies they got caught.

Moira brought the tray into the library. She knew Haden’s rule about food around the books, so the tray only held two glasses of water. 

Elizabeth was sitting in one of the chairs beside the fireplace. When she saw Moira she smiled, “Did you bring any cake?”

“No, Your Highness. You know that king’s rules with food in the library.” 

“Fine.” Elizabeth’s smile turned sinister. She stood and took the tray from Moira. She placed it onto one of the tables beside her chair before turning back to Moira. “I guess I’ll have to think of something else to eat then won’t I?” 

"Of course Your Highness," Moira nodded, her face going red.

Elizabeth's head tilted innocently, "You have such lovely freckles." Elizabeth's hand delicately traced the top button of Moira's dress, "I wonder how far down they go." 

~~~

A few days later Elizabeth and Moira saw it on the doors to the library, King Haden had changed his rule about food. 

The sign stated the new rule, where it had previously been ‘no food in the library’ the sign now said ‘no eating in the library’. 

Moira’s face flushed as she turned to Elizabeth. The princess still had the nerve to shrug and ask, “I wonder what made him change it.” 


End file.
